Gave It To You
by huskies4EVER
Summary: A heavy obsidian gaze put to sleep. Retelling of L's final moments. Short character study, oneshot, light LxLight or LightxL. Read and review please?
1. Version 1

Hello. It's past twelve, meaning it's technically morning now, and I am on my DSi. Why, hello there, I have no spell check. LightxL if ya squint hard. Meh. The DSi has limited space. This will will be short. Next chapter is a better version. Details in the next.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rem was writing it down.<p>

Dusty black scrawls over white paper, spelling _his_ name right under that of another: with victory so near, it was hard not to gloat. L had never expected a thing, the poor-candy lover! Hah, take that you insufferable freak! A few more seconds seemed so slow in Light's innocent-looking eyes, each tick feeling like an eternity with his impatience. His fingers kept from quivering with anticipation.

The screen went black. Chaos unsurprisingly erupted throughout the Taskforce by a mix of fearful gasps and panicked glances towards L. Light could feel that heavy gaze on his skin as a monotonous voice dragged out his explanation, dull midnight orbs avoiding his own yet that piercing predatory sensation of being observed still present.

Light was listening more to the subtle rise and falls of the tone, to the fleeting intonations, than to the words themselves. A happy-go lucky countdown of the greatest detective's final moments.

Then he fell.

"Ryu... Ryuuzaki!"

"L!"

Screams as coal-colored hair cascaded in a falling dance to the floor, metallic utensil clattering ominusly on the icy cold tiles. Light embraced that body tight, L's conciousness slipping away like droplets through a dripping sink. Smile, beautiful ugly smile that L wanted to touch, but didn't nor wouldn't nor couldn't. His heart faltered prematurely, deep obsidian eyes wide yet accepting upon seeing that smile.

Light.

Light is darkness, and the darkness is Light. Because L didn't have a heart to die with anyway. He had already lost his to the serial killer's ignorence. Rather, now that L thought back, maybe he had just given it away. To the remainders of the now destroyed naviety in those red-tinged eyes.

Sleep.


	2. Version 2

Hello. It's now nearly five thirty and I am on my computer. Why, hello there, I have spell check now. LightxL if ya squint hard. Meh. The computer doesn't have limited space. This will be short, yet better.

Last night, I had this idea and decided to write it on the DSi. Today, I ran it over, and saw so many errors. Instead of changing it, I decided to leave it and post this version instead so you can see the difference between me writing normally and on the DSi.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rem was writing it down: dusty black scrawls over white paper, spelling <em>his<em> name right under that of certain butler's. With victory so near, enough to taste its refined aroma on his tongue, it was hard not to gloat. L had never expected a thing, the poor-candy lover! Hah, take that you insufferable freak!

A few more seconds seemed so slow to Light Yagami, each tick feeling like an eternity with his hidden impatience. It took everything he had to keep his fingers kept from quivering with anticipation. He did it, he did it, he did it! Light refrained his lips from curling up into a smirk. Just a little more…

The screen went black. Chaos unsurprisingly erupted throughout the small, grey and weary computer-filled room of the Task-force, mix of fearful gasps and panicked glances towards L. Light could feel that heavy gaze on his skin as a monotonous voice dragged out his explanation, dull midnight orbs avoiding his own yet that piercing predatory sensation of being observed still present.

L knew. He was explaining that if ever anything happened, Watari would delete all the data. L knew that Light had won, and the innocent-looking boy regaled at the thought. Light was listening more to the subtle rise and falls of the other's tone, to the fleeting intonations so cleverly inaudible, than to the words themselves. A happy-go lucky countdown of the greatest detective's final moments. Light wanted to lick his lips, revealing his true form.

He didn't. It would ruin his plans in making the world better. Well, Light supposed it would be easy now that his most wondrous adversary was out of the way. L would never be there to oppose him again, with that painfully precise logic. Though… Though maybe Light would miss that logic just a little bit… since… since he sort of respected it.

Then he fell.

"Ryu... Ryuuzaki!"

"L!"

Shocked screams as coal-colored hair cascaded in a last falling dance to the floor, metallic eating utensil clattering ominously on the icy cold tiles. The heat from the body was draining away. Light embraced that familiar male tight, L's conciousness slipping away like droplets through the grills of a manhole.

Smile.

Smile, beautiful ugly smile, that L wanted to touch, but didn't nor wouldn't nor couldn't. His heart faltered prematurely, deep obsidian eyes wide yet accepting upon seeing that victorious smirk. L loved that face, those jaws, and those intelligent eyes. He wanted to own those eyes, it was like an obsession, he just wanted to curl into that blistering glacial blaze. But he had lost.

Light.

Light is darkness, and the darkness is Light. The man's mind was slowing down, entering calmness as L realized that he didn't have a heart to die with anyway. He had already lost his. Rather, now that L thought back, maybe he had just given it away. To Justice? No… to Innocence. To the remainders of the now destroyed naivety in those red-tinged eyes. To the foolish hope that wallowed in the corners of his mind.

Dark, endless orbs closed, allowing the man to drift away. It was the first time L had ever willingly decided to enter a slumber. It was over, and a sense of finality bypassed the limp man. Maybe they could fight again… Maybe… Maybe, maybe, maybe. L was not sure. It felt strange being so blatantly unconfident. But maybe. He could still dream.

Sleep.


End file.
